Rinoa Heartilly
Rinoa Heartilly is a rebellious teenager from Final Fantasy VIII who made her debut in the Dead Fantasy series in the second episode. __TOC__ Background The daughter of Fury Caraway, a high ranking general of Galbadia, and Julia Heartilly a concert pianist who died in a car accident when Rinoa was young. Her personality is everything that Squall is not: feisty, compassionate, warm, and friendly, and these traits initially annoy him at first. However, She slowly wins over the irritated Squall, and eventually he returns Rinoa's feelings and in the later part of the game the two become a couple. She has been participating in various underground protest movements against her government's dictorship and is a member of Forest Owls. Rinoa later discovered that she would inherit the magical powers of a Sorceress from Edea Kramer and Adel. Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers in Dead Fantasy, for she has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy II Rinoa's intentions have yet to be revealed, though it seems that she was responsible for Tifa's arrival at the tower. In her first appearance she saves the Final Fantasy girls from a fiery fate by freezing a lava river they were about to fall into with Blizzaga; before she herself entered the fray alongside Kairi. Primarily, she gracefully duels against Rachel, and also protects her team members on various occasions. She also shoots her Blaster Edge towards Ayane but knocking her with Holy magic before the blade returns to its wielder. After demonstrating telekinetic powers; spells such as Tornado and Holy; and a variation of her ultimate Limit Break, Wishing Star; she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi tried to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel dodged her to attack Rinoa instead, and consequently was blasted off with her. Dead Fantasy VII Rinoa was expected to fight Rachel in Dead Fantasy VII before the series was placed on hiatus following Monty's death in 2015. One of the previews also shows Rinoa fending off some fighting jets using her Sorceress Magic. Music Videos Dead Fantasy Gee Rinoa appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her ballroom dress. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Kairi, and Cissnei. She plays the role of Kwon Yuri of Girls' Generation. While doing Yuri's solo in the music video Rinoa enters her Angel Limit Break as seen in Dead Fantasy II. Appearance Rinoa is a pale girl with dark eyes. Rinoa's hair falls just below her shoulder blades; her hair is black with a few subtle brown highlights in her bangs. Monty Oum's design of Rinoa (to be used in future episodes, maybe) is slightly different, but still based on, her outfit from Final Fantasy VIII. She wears a black sleevless, possibly strapless top replacing her black sleeveless shirt in Dead Fantasy II, under a blue vest that is long on the back. Rinoa also wears shorts that have a thin cut line on each leg on the front. She also wears a miniskirt-like hip wrap, with a holster that holds her gunblade; Vanishing Star. She wears blue pull-up sleeves and an armlet on her left bicep. In Dead Fantasy - Gee ''she wears her ballrom dress. It is a white formal minidress, and white stiletto heels. Fighting Capacity Being a Sorceress, Rinoa uses a great deal of powerful magic in battle: she was able to freeze a lake of lava using Blizzaga, as well as use telekinetic abilities to manipulate large stones with relative ease. She is also able to implement the Junction System, as shown when she junctions Holy and Tornado to her Blaster Edge. She is also shown utilizing her Sorceress power to bring about the Lunar Cry and conjure portals from the Moon. As she is permanently in her "Angel Wing" Limit Break, this allows Rinoa the abilities of flight and protection (as seen when she protects Rikku and Kairi from Rachel's magical attack) and acts as an augmentation of her magic abilities. She also utilizes her ultimate Limit Break, Wishing Star to incapacitate most of Team Dead or Alive while in her "Angel Wing" Limit Break before casting Ultima towards them. She also wields two fan-made weapons: a Gunblade named "Vanishing Star", and a Blaster Edge named "Silenced Tear". In both terms of fighting skill and magical ability, Rinoa is by far the most powerful ''Final Fantasy character in this series. Rinoa's fighting style is based on a Chinese-Style Straight Sword and the way she wields her gunblade is based on a Dao Sword. Relationships Final Fantasy Comrades Though Rinoa does not appear to have known her comrades previously, they interact to each other in a friendly manner, waving upon meeting. During Rachel's attack, Rinoa puts herself between it and her team mates to protect Rikku and Kairi, the team's youngest members. In fact, she protects her comrades from almost every attack the DOA girls attempt from her introduction to her exit. Likewise, as she deflects Rachel's strike at her and backflips away, her team members Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Kairi While not much is known about their relationship in Dead Fantasy, Rinoa and Kairi appear to have some kind of bond from the moment they entered, as it seemed as though Rinoa knew of Kairi's arrival to the scene - her pose after entering almost indicating the anticipation of such. They have also been featured together in multiple artwork in the gallery of Monty Oum's DeviantArt page. Gallery Screenshots File:Rinoa's Back.JPG File:Rinoa's signature move.jpg File:DF Rinoa 2.jpg File:Rinoa's Hurricane by bLo0dheaven.jpg File:Rinoa's Telekenisis.jpg Gravity Rinoa.jpg File:Rinoa Flying.jpg File:Rinoa Lunar Cry.jpg File:Rinoa Using Teleport Portals From the Moon.jpg mqdefault.jpg Aeroga_Rinoa.jpg deadfantasy.jpg 30300765187.jpg 5436230084.jpg 260f23ae2e9626e47cd92aca.jpeg 56601_40625.JPG 56615_96875.jpg 56617_734375.jpg 56619_734375.jpg 56621_1875.jpg 56624_28125.jpg Rinoa5.png.jpg 56633_328125.jpg 56637_34375.jpg a4d39acfd4865011b600c8dd.jpeg Dea20Fantasy.jpg rinoamijuh.png Promotional Art Rinoa Dead Fantasy II Composite by Monty Oum 3.png 2845729348.png File:FF Rinoa.JPG File:6c28c4ea.jpg Kairi & Rinoa.png Rinoa V2 - Monty Oum.png|link=http://montyoum.deviantart.com/art/Rinoa-V2-259924504 535356_10150875551479931_1209954552_n.jpg|Preview of an unreleased episode Transient_Princess_by_montyoum.jpg Trivia *The voice of Sion Eltnam Atlasia from Melty Blood was used for Rinoa in Dead Fantasy II and is voiced by Rio Natsuki. *Rinoa's sword style vaguely resembles that of Amy from Soul Calibur. *In Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa was only able to display her wings during the Angel Wing Limit Break. In Dead Fantasy, her wings appear without her using her Limit Break. *Upon casting Tornado in Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa is one of only three girls to speak in the series so far as she can be heard chanting what sounds like a spell before unleashing the attack. Hitomi speaks at the beginning of the same episode, and a member of the Final Fantasy team speaks when being lauched into the tornado. *In Oum's A-kon panel, Oum has made a comment that Rinoa's story may not be explored again until Dead Fantasy X (or later). *If you listen closely in Dead Fantasy II, when Rinoa is about to make her final blast against the DOA Girls, you will hear her say the word "Ultima." *In Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa is equipped with a gun holster to wield her gunblade and the black ribbon on her left arm is missing. But in Final Fantasy VIII, she does not have the gun holster and has a black ribbon. *In RWBY's Yellow trailer (an original series by Monty Oum), Yang asks a man if he has seen a certain woman. The picture she uses is the Transient Princess artwork. *In Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa's ultimate Limit Break, Wishing Star becomes different than in'' Final Fantasy VIII ''and she uses this against Team Dead or Alive while in her Angel Wing Limit Break instead of being a Combine Limit Break where she was assisted with her dog, Angelo. *Rinoa was Oum's favorite Final Fantasy character. *Apparently, said by someone who influenced the series a little, Rinoa's fantasy was to die (a play on the series' title). An alternate universe where Squall had died perhaps thousands of years ago and where Rinoa was a witch who was unable to die and eventually became almost god-like and in her sorrow, pushed herself to the limit. External Links *Rinoa on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Team Final Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy II Characters Category:Dead Fantasy Gee Characters